


Emergency Protocol

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're newlyweds. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This fic picks up shortly after  
> "Gratified By Your Company" ends, with Sarek and Amanda aboard the Surak on  
> their way to Vulcan.

**  
Escape Protocol**

by

Starfleetdream

This morning they had joined minds again for another lesson.  It had been very nice; now, however, at this particular moment, Amanda was a bit bored.  On this third morning of their honeymoon she had already partaken of another lesson on Vulcan culture and etiquette and had dutifully practiced the shielding disciplines Sarek had taught her.  Now restless, she did not feel like pulling out a PADD to read as her husband was doing.  More importantly, it had been almost eight hours…

It could not be said that Amanda didn't initiate sex.  She did, a lot in fact, and at unexpected times and places. It was a source of mischievous enjoyment for her to get the drop on Sarek, as well as oh, so erotic.  For when he gave in to her, his response was always without reservation.  She knew that if he really truly wanted to, he could resist her, but he didn't, and that unspoken surrender made her love and desire him all the more.  Musing on this in the present situation, she found what she was looking for.

“What’s this?” Amanda asked, poking at a small, hatch-like surface discretely built into the outside wall of their cabin and carefully employing the shielding techniques she had just learned. 

Sarek looked up from his reading. “It is the escape pod for this cabin.  A logical precaution.”

Amanda’s mouth curved into a grin.  “Of course.  Can we see inside?  I’m curious,” she added, managing to mask her mischievous thoughts with inquisitiveness.  Curiosity was one of the few acceptable emotional states among Vulcans.  And Sarek was one of the most curious beings she had ever met.  Inquisitiveness, in the pursuit of knowledge, of course, could make acceptable a host of impulses that logic might otherwise question.  Especially when it involved indulging the curiosity of one’s Human wife.

She was not wrong.  Sarek arose and obligingly pressed a discreetly placed recessed button, causing the hatch’s door to release.  He then turned to the adjacent desk and spoke briefly into its comm, advising the _Surak’s_ captain to ignore the alarm that access to the pod had triggered.  He gestured to Amanda and entered the narrow entryway, beckoning her to follow.

The small oval interior was barely large enough to accommodate two adults. A low bench seat nearly surrounded the walls.  The surface opposite it was almost completely covered with controls, and it was toward this that Sarek turned now.  Reaching to touch one read-out, he was prepared to begin explaining the pod’s various capabilities when Amanda unexpectedly slipped in between him and the console, facing him.   Her right hand smoothly glided up to where his left’s fingertips were poised over the panel, and she boldly slid her palm into his.

She heard his intake of breath, felt the surprise – and the stimulation – in his mind.  Stroking his fingers lustfully, she stared into his eyes as she undid the sash on her robe with her other hand.  The garment pooled on the floor of the pod ~~.~~

Sarek was not often surprised.  It was an unpleasant sensation that suggested a lack of preparedness and one he successfully avoided most of the time.  However, he had recently discovered, thanks to Amanda, that the twin sensations of surprise and arousal together were decidedly pleasurable.  And at this moment Sarek was both surprised and aroused. 

“My wife…” he murmured, reflexively working to maintain his control.

“My husband.  I think we should christen this escape pod.  What do you think?”

His mind searched for a response.  Sarek was not certain how the definitions of which he was aware for “christen” applied in this situation, precisely, but… His thoughts were interrupted by an impatient whine from his mate as she pressed her bare body against his and kissed him – urgently – with her lips and fingertips. 

Suddenly it was he who was pushing against her body, pushing her down to the bench as his mouth and teeth found her neck and shoulder, as his hands pulled to hastily remove his own garments that were now very inconveniently in the way.  A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was illogical to attempt to mate in the escape pod; the cabin’s sleeping platform was only a few meters away.  But the idea of disengaging from his _aduna_ right now was anathema to another part of his mind, the part that again sought to claim her, that could never claim her enough.

His body quickly covered hers on the narrow, uncomfortably curved bench – it was clearly not designed with this purpose in mind – but he managed to brace their bodies together as he sought his objective.

Amanda moaned his name, gripping him tightly, and he positioned himself so they could join.  _This passion, so uncontrollable…_  His growl, low and intense, vibrated the air between them.

Their bodies coupled, and the bond flooded with ardor and sensation.  Her high-pitched cries inflamed him as he worked their bodies, her body responding to his every thrust.   How much time passed, neither of them knew – it was at once endless and altogether too short.  Their shared fervor drove them to a sudden, intense climax that left them collapsed and tangled together on the floor of the pod.  Condensation from their labored breathing briefly fogged the tiny viewport before atmospheric controls responded to rectify the situation.

A little while later, Sarek shifted slightly to see if his wife was awake.  The top of his head was jammed rather uncomfortably up against the bottom of the bench and one of his legs stuck out into the passageway.

“My wife?”

“Mmm?” Amanda replied with a relaxed sigh.

“May I suggest we retire to the cabin at this time?”  Sarek inquired in his most dignified tone.

Amanda pushed herself up on her elbows to survey the situation and had to laugh at the incongruity between his words and his position.  “Of course, my husband.  I’m sorry I’ve put you in such a spot!”  Then she smirked mischievously and shook her head, unable to resist adding, “Although you have to admit, you did pretty much walk right into it.  I just don’t know what got into me…”

Sarek’s rejoinder was immediate as he murmured, deadpan, “I was not aware that Terran memory was so fleeting.  However, I would be gratified to demonstrate again ‘what got into you,’ my wife.”

“Sarek!”

“I believe you also ‘walked right into that,” he concluded, the tiniest bit of satisfaction in his voice.

Amanda glowered darkly at him as she picked herself up off the floor of the escape pod.  “See if you don’t sleep on the couch later,” she retorted.

“There is no couch, my wife” he replied with innocence, deftly dodging her left foot as it shot out at him.

Once outside the cramped pod, Sarek re-donned his tunic and robe and turned to the desk.  Amanda, still holding her robe in a bundle at her chest, watched him curiously.

“One moment, my wife.  There is a small matter to which I must attend.”  He commed the bridge.

The _Surak’s_ executive officer greeted him smartly.  “How may I be of service, _S’haile_?”

“There was a data log recently recorded for the escape pod of this cabin, was there not?” Sarek inquired, looking and sounding every bit the senior diplomat in charge.

“Yes, _S’haile_.  The most recent activity concluded recording two _lirt’k_ ago.”

“Has this file been duplicated?”

“Affirmative.  Three back-up copies are made of all ship’s logs, _S’haile,_ and each is stored in a separate encoded location.”

“Understood.  You will immediately destroy all versions of this activity log under my authorization, Commander.”

“Yes, _S’haile_ ,” the commander returned obediently, nothing in his tone suggesting that he thought anything of this unusual request.

“Your work is commendable,” Sarek replied and switched off the comm.

Amanda had been listening, idly curious at first, and then with widening eyes as she understood the nature of the matter to which her husband attended.  When he shut off the comm she was staring at him, mortified, her hand over her mouth.

“Oh Sarek, do you mean to tell me there was a recording device --?” She trailed off, horrified.  _Have I embarrassed us both in front of his crew, plus Lord knows who else?  Is he angry with me now?_

Sarek regarded his bride with an arched brow.  “ _Aduna_ , you will find Vulcan institutions to be efficient and thorough gatherers of information of all sorts.  It is in keeping with our logical and analytical natures.  And while my people also deeply respect privacy, such as when we are in our cabin as now, it is typically expected that one would refrain from behavior one wishes to remain private while in any sort of more public venue – such as an escape pod.”

Amanda looked even more horrified as she squeaked,  “I had no idea…”

Sarek relented and offered his two fingers to his wife.  Any more of this and he could definitely be accused of teasing her.  “It is now of no consequence.  For future reference, let us be aware of the potential existence of such recording devices wherever we might find ourselves.”  He leaned closer, and his hot breath caressed her ear, “So that they may be neutralized as needed.”

 

THE END 


End file.
